


Things would be different

by Morgana_Jones1



Category: Being Human, Being Human (UK)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_Jones1/pseuds/Morgana_Jones1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few years after The Last Broadcast (s5e6) in which all the supernaturals actually did become human (which, at this moment in time, is highly doubtable). Tom and Allison are married, and now they have a child; they just don't know what to name her yet. <br/>*Also, whilst I am aware of the correct spelling of MacNair, I prefer to spell it McNair although I'm not entirely sure why*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things would be different

Baby girl McNair. She didn't have a name yet, this child of the moon. Technically, she wasn't even that. The curse had been lifted years ago. Her parents had been werewolves, but now they were free of that burden. Allison Larkin, now McNair, had become a successful barrister, though people often underestimated her due to her youth. Her husband, Tom, had taken the high school qualifications he had missed out on, travelling around the UK with his father. He was still taking his A levels, but Hal had written him a CV and that was enough to get him a job as a waiter in a fancy restaurant. Somewhat ironic, seeing as there was a time when Tom didn't even know what to wear in such a place.   
Now, Allison McNair watched their newborn sleep; neither parent said it, but they were both thinking about how lucky they had been. Luckier than George and Nina. The fate of the War Child was something neither Tom nor Allison would forget, not as long as they lived.   
Allison touched the palm of her daughter's hand, knowing the scientific reason that the little girl grasped her finger so tightly, but for once in her life ignoring the facts. This was her miracle.   
"Do you think that she looks like an Amy?" She asked Tom, who was sitting beside her bed, holding her hand in his, "I know it sounds rather strange, but I think she needs to look like one to be one."  
"I think she looks beautiful," he said, smiling proudly, as he had been since he first laid eyes on his baby, "But... Allison?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"I think... She could be a Amy. I think she could be a anything. But... I want to call her Eve. Out of respect, sort of." He looked down at his toes, half wishing he had never spoken. But he had loved that little girl, he'd looked after her and told her bedtime stories and comforted her when she cried. He remembered sitting in the kitchen with Annie, talking about the normal life that Eve would never get to live. Things would be different for his daughter. Just the name, to honour the girl who would never grow old.  
Allison watched the sleeping face of her baby, Tom was right, she could be an Amy. Or she could be an Eve. When Allison was thinking up baby names, Tom had not once spoken up about this secret desire. She knew how much that baby had meant to him, she'd seen it first hand. It was one of the reasons she'd fallen in love with him, seeing how much he could care for another. When they'd met for the first time as humans, Allison had asked about Eve. Tom had looked so sad, so utterly heartbroken, and Allison had felt his grief like a lead weight in her chest.  
"Tom," she said, nudging his chin with the hand still entwined in his, "Do you think that she looks like an Eve?"


End file.
